


Headboards

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Neighbours are annoying...





	Headboards

Merlin wouldn’t say his flat was a dump. In fact, he was rather fond of it.

Except on Sunday mornings.

It was his one day of the week he could sleep in, but alas, it was not to be.

Sunday mornings meant Merlin was awoken by the couple upstairs. Or rather, by the couple’s headboard banging against the wall in a rhythmic tap tap tap. By now, he could time it from when the tapping started to when a rather lacklustre feminine groan called the end of the tapping.

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes? Pathetic.

Then again, it’d been so long since he’d had sex, he wasn’t sure if he’d last a full minute if someone had their lips around his cock.

Dammit. He began to wish they’d break up and leave him in peace. Call him bitter. Call him lonely. Call him anything you’d wish.  
In fact, Merlin wished someone would call him, period.

Gods, he needed a shag. Not just a fumble, but a full-on, hardcore, pound him into every surface of the flat and then he’d do some pounding of his own. 

Using the headboard.

If only to wake those sodding neighbours up when they’re trying to sleep in.

Unfortunately for Merlin, the neighbours had moved out months before he met Arthur. Didn’t mean his flat was a quiet place any more.


End file.
